1. Technology Field
The present disclosure is related to a solar cell and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to the solar cell having high photo-electric conversion efficiency and high absorption ratio of the short-wavelength visible-light, and the method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, the main energy resource for people to use is petroleum. Because of the limited amount of petroleum, the demand for substitute energy sources increases with times, and among all kinds of substitute energy sources, the most potential one is solar energy.
However, the development of conventional solar cell is restricted by its low absorption ratio of short-wavelength visible-light, high interface traps density (Dit) and high contact resistance. The restrictions of the conventional solar cell constrain the improvement of photo-electric (or namely power) conversion efficiency, and adversely affect the progress of solar cell.